


It May Be Wrong, But I Still Love You.

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Ghost Sex, Ghostbur, M/M, besides Wilbur, maybe smut, mcyt - Freeform, yeah theres smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jschlatt doesn’t die- Wilbur dose- Blah blah blah sad stuff- ghost sex- woooo top Wilbur
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	It May Be Wrong, But I Still Love You.

Schlatt sat there staring at the Ouija board. “Should I call Wilbur...?” Schlatt sighed and grabbed the planchette. It got colder as he touched it. The half ram sighed “Wilbur? Are you here” It slowly moved to ‘YES’ Schlatt smiled “Can you please show yourself..? I miss you.” The planchette didn’t move but the candles started flickering and it got even colder and then... POOF! The candles were out “Hello my little ram-boy” Wilbur said chin resting on his hand mincing the way the shorter was sitting. “Wilbur! You’re back! I was so lonely waiting for you- I mean- oh...you’re finally back took ya long enough made me fucking wait” Schlatt said rolling his eyes but let a smile slip. “Mhm yeah, love you too”


End file.
